The Secret Admirer
by EpyonZero23
Summary: Makoto Kino established a small yet successful flower shop in the beautiful countryside of Amiens. She would never forget that fateful day in summer when a mysterious young man named Heero Yuy walked into her shop to buy a bouquet of flowers. As they get to know each other, she feels something growing deep within her. Will she ever have the courage to act on her emotions?
1. The Tall and Lovely Florist

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I wrote this fanfic for my own pleasure and purely entertainment.

What would be more painful to bear? Is it to love someone wholeheartedly and professing it earnestly at the risk of being rejected in return? Or to love someone ardently yet consoling oneself that concealing such emotion is more prudent than mending a broken heart?

' _Tis better to have love and lost than never to have loved at all._ – Alfred Lord Tennyson

 **The Secret Admirer**

 **Part 1**

"Hi! Are you getting the usual?" Makoto cheerfully asked while slightly tilting her head sideways in a glorious effort to look cute. She coupled that with a beaming smile in front of the mirror.

Yes, that's correct, she is smiling at herself _in front_ of the mirror.

Make no mistake about it... she is talking to herself. Alone, inside her room and yep, in front of the mirror. The tall, chestnut brown haired woman was already wearing the mint green sundress she bought at the small boutique in town just a couple of days ago. She wanted to portray a mixture of coolness and sophistication as the cloth fell a couple of inches above her long shapely thighs.

Yes, her battle attire or rather... _Heero-come-over-here_ outfit for the big event was all set and ready.

She was practicing... intensely.

Complete with all the necessary effects, acceptable body language and the proper dress code.

She was focused. Her mind has one goal.

She was practicing... very seriously.

Albeit, in a rather awkward yet somehow promising way.

' _No... no... no... this is no good... I need to take the offensive...'_ She pondered before making another attempt.

"Hey there, Heero! Nice day, huh? Are you getting the usual?" She flimsily gestured while flashing a big grin on her lips.

' _Acckkk... he'll think I'm too perky and crazy! Think, Makoto... focus! How will you get his attention? You must do it... how a true woman does it! Use your charms to the fullest!'_

"Hey there... handsome... will you be getting the usual or would you rather have me?" She inquired while batting her eyelashes and striking what she thinks should be an eye-popping pose. Makoto even bit her lower lip slightly before using her tongue to lick the upper lip.

' _No! No! No! He'll only think of me as a quick lay for blatantly seducing him! I... I want... something more... besides... I don't even have experience on that aspect...'_ She meekly mused to herself while blushing furiously.

' _I need to try something else... demure... and of course... sophisticated.'_

"Think demure... Makoto... demure, yeah... that's the word." She spoke out loud while softly nodding to herself.

Makoto carefully and slowly took off the black band that tied her long wavy chestnut brown hair. After letting it loose, she then repeatedly turned her head sideways to slightly ruffle its long mane. She smiled lightly while softly glancing at her reflection on the mirror.

"So... Heero, what would it be for today?" She simply asked.

' _I think this is it! I nailed it! Now, I need to put everything in motion!'_

* * *

Makoto Kino, age 22, was a tall young woman by normal standards. Standing at 5'10" she towered over most of the female population from her country of origin. Her wavy chestnut brown hair had long lovely locks that fall past her shoulders. She had bright emerald green eyes, fair skin and a slim if not lithe figure. She had been spotted, scouted and offered a modelling stint for a good number of occasions but always declined due to her tomboyish albeit naturally shy personality.

Sadly, Makoto was orphaned at the young, tender age of 15, losing both of her parents on a plane crash. The chestnut brown haired woman decided to voyage across the globe on a seafaring ship to overcome her loss. Eventually, she took up residence in a small town located near the beautiful yet peaceful countryside in Amiens, France. She fell in love with its lush garden of plant life and abundance of floral activity. It is there that Makoto was able to realize one of her life-long passions, becoming the sole proprietor and the establishment of her first business venture – a flower shop.

Her natural green thumb coupled with her own flair on flower arrangements immediately brought success to her newly opened business. The vast countryside was flourishing with a wide variety of floral and plant life enabling her to come up with fresh and unique concepts that brought extreme delight to her customers. Through word of mouth, neighbouring towns eventually became patrons of her flower shop and soon enough she was able to hire a part-time assistant as her business started growing.

It was one bright summer day when fate brought him to her. He was the earliest to buy flowers that one day. The young man had a dashing yet mysterious air around him. His mesh of chocolate brown hair with long unruly bangs failed to hide his pair of cool, striking cobalt blue eyes. He stood at a height slightly taller than her while his broad shoulders accentuate his slender built. His chiselled frame never denied the well toned muscles that sculpted his physically fit body. She thought he was a model or rather a celebrity as he silently entered her store and picked a variety of flowers for her to arrange into a bouquet.

"That would be 40 credits... Mister..?" Makoto said while handing him over the bouquet of flowers.

The bouquet was very well arranged, she had unknowingly included a couple of freebies to further improve the finished product. Makoto was admittedly pleased at the output and knew that this bouquet was among the very best that she had created.

She discreetly threw the question... in hopes of somehow getting his name without realizing it till later on.

"Yuy... Heero Yuy." He simply answered before giving her a couple of bills as payment for the flowers.

The young man nodded slightly at her before stepping backward and exiting her shop.

' _Heero... Yuy...'_ She whispered inside her mind while dreamily gazing at his retreating form.

After finally snapping out of her stupor, it was only then that Makoto remembered to check his payment.

He gave her a hundred credits. She got 60 credits as a tip.

* * *

Heero's next visit came as the leaves started to fall that same year. Makoto was again surprised as he arrived just a few minutes after she opened her flower shop. He was wearing a black suit coupled with a matching plain black tie. He had a grim look in his deep blue eyes but somehow managed to curl his thin lips slightly as he handed her the flowers.

The tall young woman wasted no breath in arranging his flowers... however, there was something she felt quite interesting and somehow new. She could feel her heart thumping wildly inside her chest. The more she tried to focus on the task at hand... the more she found herself stealing glances at Heero while he studied the garden of flowers inside her shop.

Her hands shook slightly... she felt them getting sweaty even. But despite the seemingly daunting task as her emotions started running in turmoil, Makoto was able to accomplish it with the end result being even better than the first one she created for him. She realized that Heero was intently looking at the bouquet for sometime already before approaching her to pay for the flowers.

"How much would it be... Miss...?" He trailed switching his stare between her and the bouquet.

"S-still the s-same... M-mister Y-yuy... 40 credits!" She stuttered while failing badly to maintain her composure.

However... she remembered that the last time he bought flowers his change should have been 60 credits.

"B-but.. it's f-free... you forgot to get your change of 60 credits... last time..."

"No... that's your tip for giving me a very well made bouquet. Here... Miss?" Heero kindly replied as he handed her a couple of bills.

"M-Makoto... M-Makoto K-Kino. Thank you so much, sir!" She replied while bowing respectfully at him.

"Please, call me Heero." He answered before bowing slightly at her in return.

The emerald eyed young woman only realized that she was all alone in her shop after hearing the light chimes of the closing door.

He had already left.

She was again amazed upon seeing the amount of bills he paid for the flowers. Each bill was worth 100 credits.

"H-Heero..." Makoto sighed, unknowingly uttering his name in the open.

Right at that very moment... she really wanted to chase after Heero and give his appropriate change. However, she was inherently shy and did not really know how to interact with him in case she strikes up a conversation.

She was in the middle of pondering such thoughts when Makoto felt the light stinging sensation that was somehow prickling on her cheeks... they seemed to be burning a little.

' _It's... hot...'_ The lovely florist noted with both of her palms on top of her cheeks.

The tall young woman realized that she was blushing for the first time in her life.

* * *

Makoto knew she was attractive but never flaunted it due to her shy yet tomboyish nature. She had heard a few of her male customers threw a pick up line directed at her every now and then but never paid any attention to it. She had never experienced any semblance of a relationship with the opposite sex before despite being a self-confessed hopeless romantic.

That very same night... the very same day Heero Yuy visited her flower shop for the second time, Makoto Kino lay restlessly on top of her bed. She was not sure if an hour or two had already passed since she first attempted to sleep. The only thing Makoto knew was the fact that she had been continuously turning and shifting from various positions while shutting her eyes tightly in a vain attempt to get some sort of sleep.

Every time she closes her eyes however, Makoto would always be brought back to the moment when the brown haired boy requested she call him by his first name.

" _Please call me, Heero." He answered while bowing slightly at her._

The scene played endlessly in her mind, always repeating to that particular instant like a broken record. Part of her was elated... for some strange reason she had always looked forward to his next visit. Another part of her felt light... the simple opportunity to see him again was enough to really make her day. While a good part of her was curious and hopeful... curious to the fact that she was immensely interested with the cobalt eyed young man. She was hopeful that they would get the chance to talk more next time around. But Makoto was certain about one thing, a big part of her wanted something greater. However, she could not yet put a handle on what it truly was.

' _I'm so silly... I am getting all giddy and sleepless at the thought of his next visit when I barely even know anything about him.'_ She sighed while pondering at her dilemma.

' _I really wish I could get to know more of him. Probably talk to him more next time he visits... but good heavens... I could hardly speak or even utter a word in front of him! Acckkkhhh!'_ Her mind screamed in frustration.

' _Well... I guess, I'm really attracted to him... Makoto... you're already 22 and it's just now that you are beginning to take notice of things such as relationships and romance...'_ She sighed while smiling glumly at herself.

"Hmmm... there's nothing bad about having a crush... or as embarrassing as it is to admit... a puppy love." The chestnut brown haired young woman spoke out loud while shaking her head sideways in disbelief.

' _It is frustrating though... not knowing when you'll next visit the shop. Would it take another season before you buy flowers again?'_ Makoto contemplated before the next set of questions presented themselves.

' _How will I prepare? How could I initiate some small talk? What should be the best questions I should ask? Oh... wait... this bad...'_ Her thoughts trailed as she realized something.

"I'm... like... obsessing at him..." She uttered before covering her face with both palms in utter embarrassment.

Yet Makoto's resolve, thoughts and emotions did not waver the next opportune moment that Heero Yuy visited her flower shop.

* * *

It was winter.

Sure enough... another season of Makoto wallowing at the opportune moment on when her mystery dream guy would pay another visit. It was only midway through the coldest climate of the year. Yet she had been both restless and excited... she was getting impatient!

But Makoto was definitely going to seize the next chance!

' _I am going to leave an impression! You will remember me, Heero Yuy!'_ She boldly contemplated while fixing herself in front of the mirror.

' _I am going to imprint myself into your thoughts! You won't get enough of me that you'll keep coming back to know me, Heero Yuy!'_ Makoto uttered within her psyche as she nodded confidently to herself.

' _I am going to embed a memory inside your head! I shall entrench myself inside your...'_ She gamely pondered before pausing midway after realizing something.

' _My... attraction to him is beyond control... it is even bordering between reason and obsession. How in the world would I want him to have me inside his heart unless...'_

The chestnut brown haired young woman smiled timidly while shaking her head sideways.

' _I'm crazy about him... despite the fact I barely know anything about him!'_

She drew a deep breath before tying her long hair into a ponytail and leaving her small room to go down and open her flower shop. She noticed that snow was lightly falling outside yet the pathways were still visible due to the clearing operations being conducted by their community during daybreak. Prior to opening her store, she would always require around half an hour to prepare the stall. Sensing there was no time to waste – Makoto immediately busied herself into arranging the flowers and other workings of her shop. The lovely florist became so engrossed with the preparations that she failed to notice an hour had already passed since coming down from her room earlier.

' _This is better... just to take my mind off of him...'_

Makoto was wearing a dark blue winter coat and a simple white tee paired with faded denims and green sneakers. The emerald eyed beauty was just removing her light yellow pruning gloves when she heard the soft ringing sounds of the wind chimes attached to the doors of her shop.

' _First customer of the day... when will I ever see you again, Heero...'_ She sighed inwardly while turning to greet the client.

"Good morning, Makoto." A deep cool voice spoke... freezing her instantly on the spot.

' _D-don't t-tell me... it's... oh my... good graces...'_ She breathlessly uttered as her emerald green irises met his blue cobalt ones.

' _Heero!'_

"M-mister Y-Yuy! G-good m-m-morning! W-what a-a p-p-pleasant s-surprise!" Makoto badly stuttered, failing miserably to hide her surprise, excitement and personal emotions.

Once again, her heart was thumping wildly inside her chest. The chestnut brown haired young lady felt the familiar burning and stinging sensation emanating from her cheeks.

He wore a sleek black formal attire same as the last time he visited. It was paired with a matching tie and black leather shoes. His broad chest, tall stature, well hanged shoulders and nice posture makes him appear flawless on how he carries himself. Even though his chocolate brown hair seemed like a mess as his bangs subtly covered his piercing eyes, Makoto was sure of one thing... Heero Yuy was certainly a sight to behold.

For her... he was like a Greek god of legend, or a popular actor, or a highly paid male model... He was a man's man, he was an alpha... she was certain of it...

"Makoto?" Heero curiously inquired, purging the kind florist from her thoughts.

' _Ehhh?! Aww... darn!'_ The lovely young woman realized, pursuing her thin lips quickly after learning a few moments ago that it was fully agape.

She was unsure on the number of times Heero had repeatedly called her name. But she was definitely embarrassed... it didn't require any effort to determine that she was obviously gawking at him.

"Err... ahh... ahhmm... s-sorry, Mister Yuy! J-just had a lot of things inside my head!" She excused, hoping he would ignore her palpably embarrassing look and would probably conclude that she was just an airhead.

"Are you, ok... Makoto?" He coolly asked though his face barely registered any concern, she felt the sincerity from the timber of his voice.

"Y-yes... I was... thinking... about..."

' _Think Makoto! Think! This is your opportunity to strike that conversation!'_

' _Wait a second... he remembers my NAME! He STILL remembers my NAME!'_

' _But now is not the time to get all giddy about that! Makoto... think of SOMETHING!'_

Her mind scrambled for every bit of detail or opening that she could use as an excuse to jumpstart a small talk with Heero till Makoto remembered something.

' _The... the... YES! The cocoa I was heating!'_

He nodded slightly at her before she asked that one question that would forever change everything for them.

' _Stop stuttering... calm down, girl... now... relax and use this opening.'_

"It sure is cold outside, with all the snow falling and the winter season in full swing. Let me get you some hot coco, Mr. Yuy. Just... wait for a while!" The chestnut haired young lady earnestly yet boldly offered while smiling as modestly as she could.

' _Please... please... please...'_ Makoto whispered to herself as she hurried to get him a hot cup of cocoa.

The chestnut haired young woman quickly prepared a pair of cups and saucers before filling a matching porcelain pitcher full of hot cocoa. She settled the items on a tray along with a few pieces of paper towels before hurrying back to her shop.

She discreetly drew a long sigh of relief upon seeing that her dream guy was still inside her flower stall. However, as Makoto carefully studied his features, she noticed that his piercing blue eyes seemed to hide not just that deep sense of mystery but silently held a grim look as he checked at her flowers.

' _I think this is my CHANCE! Go Makoto! YOU... CAN... DO... THIS!'_ Makoto determinedly decided while pouring cocoa into one of the cups.

"Here you go, Mr. Yuy!" She respectfully addressed while offering him a cup of hot cocoa on top of a saucer.

He gently grunted before replying, "Heero... please, call me... Heero."

"Ahh... errr... is... it really ok, Mr. Yuy? You're one of my best patrons here... I really don't want to push my luck." She shyly responded, blushing mildly upon hearing his remark.

"I... insist, Makoto... Or would you rather I call you... Ms. Kino?"

' _No! I prefer you call me... honey!'_ She bashfully thought before berating herself.

' _Agghhh... the jingles I'm feeling from this heart of mine... no! You will call me...'_

"Makoto... please, call me Makoto... Heero." She answered to which Heero nodded in understanding.

' _Ok... now, I need to start the conversation. I need to know him... it's hard to have a crush on the person only to know later on that he's boring or I don't know... find out that he has different taste.'_

"You seem quite focused... while looking at the flowers. Seen anything that you like already? Just let me know what you prefer and I'll make one fine bouquet." Makoto gamely inquired.

"I... I am still undecided on what to get..." He trailed before sipping his hot cocoa.

"This is good... thank you, Makoto." Heero sincerely remarked after tasting his drink.

"Y-you're w-welcome, H-Heero." She responded while feeling her ears getting all warm and toasty.

"Oh... by the way... not really prying or anything but I just noticed that your visits here are far in between. Do you have any relatives or family around here?" Makoto innocently asked, trying her best not to sound too meddling.

Heero took a glance at her and smiled very slightly before taking another sip at his cocoa.

"I'm just visiting someone important to me."

The brown haired young man politely answered while looking at her intently.

"I... I see..." Makoto trailed, feeling a lump forming somewhere inside her throat.

' _Does... that mean... Heero's already spoken for?'_ She wondered, while feeling an unexplainable dread gripping her heart.

"What are your recommendations, Makoto?" The brown haired young man asked in return, shifting the topic to his obvious reason for visiting her shop.

"Well... I'd say... red roses or pink lilies or purple orchids... if you're... giving it to someone you love." The tall emerald eyed beauty forlornly replied while once again feeling the growing lump within her throat.

' _Darn... I'm even helping him score high points for that very important person...'_

She saw him twitch his lips ever so slightly before shaking his head sideways.

"I said someone important... not someone I love." He cordially said to her.

' _Ohhhh...'_ Makoto sighed inwardly, secretly relieved and greatly pleased at Heero's answer.

' _I STILL HAVE A CHANCE! MAKOTO... THIS GUY IS MEANT FOR YOU!'_ She confidently mused while smiling impishly at the young man before him.

"Well... white daisies or blue hydrangeas or orange gerberas are good selections... purple irises are also another option." Makoto thoughtfully supplied.

She saw Heero gave it some thought before deciding to go with the white daisies.

Makoto smiled gently at the young man's choice and was about to stand and fix his bouquet when he unexpectedly stopped her.

"Let's finish the hot coco first before you work on the bouquet. You prepared it really well... I appreciate you sharing the cup with me, Makoto, even if you barely know me."

She felt her heart wanting to leap out from her rib cage with his simple compliment. It truly meant a lot to Makoto... hearing him say something to her like that out of the blue. She quickly studied him if he was just simply trying to be kind to her or possibly just wanting to continue their small talk or even better... he was somehow interested on her.

Yet as much as she tried, Heero Yuy was a very enigmatic young man. His deep blue irises were full of mysteries and he barely talks... he was straightforward with their conversation. Every now and then he would grunt or nod as a means of acknowledgement on a statement he was in agreement of. But yet he only shares a few words on topics that he seemed not interested or not familiar with.

" _Well... hope you don't mind me asking or prying once more... but I did notice you seem quite serious or have this gloomy air around you. Are you ok? Are you feeling fine?"_

It was what she wanted to ask but instead she decided to settle for a different approach since they were barely close enough with each other to discuss such a topic.

"You seem tired Heero, probably from the trip?" She lightly inquired.

"I... just had a lot of things in my mind. But where I came from is a bit far from here."

"I see. Where are you from if you don't mind me asking?"

"I am from the L1 Colonies, Makoto. My work however allows me to travel places." He replied before finishing the contents of his hot coco.

' _I am dead curious! What do you do for a living? Could we start a family with your earnings?'_ Her mind frantically screamed in excitement before Makoto chastised herself.

' _He looks well off... but down girl... down girl... for all of his looks... you barely know a thing about him.'_ Makoto calmed herself as she decided to push her next question.

"Wow... your work allows you to travel? I envy you, before settling here, I travelled a lot too."

"It has its perks... but I'd rather stay in the office since doing field work means there's something wrong." Heero carefully yet vaguely explained.

' _I am getting even more... curious... with that kind of answer... just be conversational about it... there's nothing wrong to ask. He'll probably deflect the question if he doesn't like it. But I need to try... if I want to know him.'_ Her mind reasoned, emboldening Makoto to inquire even further.

"Well, if you travel a lot and do field work, you're probably an Engineer or Architect or a Business Executive. Regardless, travelling because of work seems really nice... you could mix business with pleasure."

"Hmm... Makoto... I... actually am from a different line of work. But thank you for sharing your thoughts." Heero cordially responded, wittily deflecting her inquiry.

However... as a woman, the emerald eyed beauty felt it. She had somehow strayed into a forbidden territory.

' _I need to direct the conversation to another heading... please, please, PLEASE don't make me lose this opportunity!'_

"S-so... how long will you be staying here?" Makoto clumsily yet hastily followed up, all she wanted was to keep the conversation going.

"Three days... perhaps."

"I see. Have you visited the town during your previous visits? The restaurants offer home cooked specialties. The bread, cheese and wine are truly something the people here are proud of."

"Not yet... I mostly do business matters when I'm here. But what you have said is duly noted. Maybe... if it's fine with you... you could accompany me some time." Heero kindly answered with his cobalt blue orbs staring intently at her.

The chestnut brown haired beauty thought she had hit the jackpot after hearing his response. She wanted to squeal in delight... triumphantly shout at her opportunity... however... her intrinsic shyness quickly took hold and overwhelmed her.

Makoto felt the heat rushing towards and blanketing the entireness of her face. Her ears felt hot and prickly... she was furiously blushing in front of him!

Her heart... was throbbing madly... pounding wildly in her chest. She had to get out of such a bind!

"W-W-Well... l-let me just finish your bouquet so you could be up and running in no time! I hope I didn't bore you during your stay here." She responded at him while standing up and moving to prepare his flowers.

"No, but I certainly appreciate getting the chance to talk with you... and more importantly getting to know you, Makoto. Again, the hot cocoa was really good. Thank you so much." Heero coolly replied before bowing slightly at her.

Makoto immediately felt something warm inside her stir pleasantly, obviously satisfied from every word of gratitude that he so sincerely spoke.

' _My... my... my... I don't mind having you here every day, Heero Yuy.'_ Her thoughts mumbled in hushed delight.

She was calming down... she was extremely satisfied with the day's events.

Again, he nodded slightly at her... just that subtle acknowledgement she's become comfortably with over the course of their conversation.

She smiled back... trying hard yet failing badly at concealing her growing fondness on the young man before her.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Hello to you, the reader! I belong to the Gundam Wing fanfic crossover writers and my main motivation is pairing Heero with various favourite female anime characters. Alternate pairings inspired me to write fanfiction after getting the chance to read a good number of stories that showcase this feature.

It's been more than 2 years since my last upload. Please do forgive me if my writing is rusty. I have 3 completed stories so far, the first 1 is lengthy and what I consider a labour of love while the other 2 are one-shots. I still have 2 ongoing series... both in limbo, sadly. Not exactly ideal or encouraging stats if my story completion rate would be taken into consideration on this new venture, right? But to appease the reader, I am near actual completion of this entire mini-series. Yes, I'm looking into 3 or 4 chapters only for the completion of this story.

So for this mini-series, I aim to answer this question: _Is it truly better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all?_ Makoto Kino or Sailor Jupiter is my favourite among the Sailor Senshi. Actually it was a close tie with Setsuna Meioh or Sailor Pluto... but a very good friend here already has a manuscript featuring those two so I'll just leave it at that. =)

Thank you so much for reading the story and please don't forget to leave a comment on what you think! – EZ23


	2. She's 23, He's 21

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I wrote this fanfic for my own pleasure and purely entertainment.

Makoto Kino, despite being a painfully shy and somewhat tomboyish young woman was content to living a quiet and trouble free life. She never knew that a simple admiration will result to unexplained emotions which would eventually cause her to nurture such strong yearning for a guy named Heero Yuy.

' _Tis better to have love and lost than never to have loved at all._ – Alfred Lord Tennyson

 **The Secret Admirer**

 **Part 2**

"You... you really don't have to... Heero. I can take care of those..." Makoto timidly said as the brown haired young man easily laid down a metal bucket containing pink tulips.

"It's the least I can do for you, Makoto." The former Gundam pilot answered before moving on to assist her with the next container, this one a metal pail filled with lilies.

She attempted to stop him, yet Heero had already transferred the lilies to the designated spot.

It was already springtime during his fourth visit.

Ever since that eventful conversation they had last winter, she somehow felt they became more comfortable in dealing with each other.

"So... uhm, did the person like the bouquet you gave the last time?" Makoto tentatively inquired, hoping to strike up a topic for conversation.

"I... think so." Heero softly replied while giving her an affirmative glance.

"I see, but I do hope you're enjoying your visits here in Amiens."

"Yes I am, Makoto... honestly speaking, I was... also hoping you have a hot cup of coco to spare similar to last time." The cobalt eyed young man sheepishly asked.

She wasn't aware back then but the moment Heero raised that query, Makoto was all red up to her ears.

' _My goodness... he... remembers...'_

Somewhere deep down inside her, a little girl was squealing in absolute delight.

"W-well... if... if... y-you c-could wait for five minutes, I'll prepare you a hot mug." She nervously replied.

"Take your time, Makoto. I still have to choose the flowers for the bouquet that I'll be ordering." Heero casually answered before nodding slightly at her.

The chestnut brown haired young woman smiled back at him, and as soon as the former Gundam Pilot turned his back from her... she giddily rushed towards the kitchen to fill a pair of cups with freshly made, hot cocoa.

It didn't take her five minutes to accomplish the task. Her heart was beating fast... she could feel it pounding from her chest. She was excited at the prospect of having another opportune moment to know him.

Heero had already selected the flowers while she settled the tray containing two hot cups of cocoa on the small wooden table found at the side window pane of her flower shop. The young man gently reached for the saucer with the cup of hot cocoa that she was handing to him before sitting on one of the oaken chairs.

He grunted lightly in satisfaction after taking a sip from his hot coco.

"This is really good, Makoto. Thank you." Heero sincerely uttered before adding, "I think these little marshmallows you included blended quite well with the dark chocolate."

"Bittersweet." He added, after taking another sip from his mug.

"Oh... thank heavens you liked them. In my haste, I forgot to ask you first but just opted to place those mini marshmallows on both of our cups."

"Don't worry, Makoto... I told you... I like it." Heero intently responded with his deep cobalt irises meeting her amber orbs.

 _THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

' _My heart... be still...'_

 _DOKI! DOKI! DOKI! DOKI! DOKI!_

' _Arrghhh... this is embarrassing... I am blushing so hard right now...'_

"Err... y-you mentioned bittersweet... I like stuff that has some sort of twist for a perfect blend in taste." She struggled to reply feeling the hot prickling sensation on both of her cheeks.

"Maybe... you could... take me to your favourite café or restaurant next time, Makoto." Heero nonchalantly stated while looking intently at her.

 _DOKI! DOKI! DOKI! DOKI! DOKI!_

' _Oh... my... stars... I... think... I... won... the... lottery...'_

 _DOKI! DOKI! DOKI! DOKI! DOKI!_

' _He's... he's asking me for... a DATE!'_

Makoto's mind was full of various thoughts... of her strolling around the town with Heero. They would have a light snack at one of the bistros in town before taking a short ride towards the small theatre to watch a movie. She'll ask for some soda and popcorn of course, Makoto was quite sure he'd ask her to choose the movie. She was certain that she'll choose something romantic... then while inside the theatre house... Heero will no longer be able to contain himself and hold her hand...

From there... she would meekly look towards his directions and then he will...

' _Ahh... Heero...'_

The Perfect Soldier tipped his head slightly, wondering at her prolonged silence.

"That is... only if you're fine with it, Makoto." He respectfully said, obviously waiting for her answer.

' _Darn... my imagination is running wild...'_ She inwardly chastised herself before feeling the hard thumping of her heart.

 _THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

"O-O-OF COURSE! We-we s-should c-check o-out t-the best gourmet here! Y-you should g-give it a try!" The amber eyed young woman replied in an excited and raised tone.

' _This is the chance I've been waiting for! A date with my destined lover! Hah! I won't ever let this opportunity go to waste!'_

' _Makoto... this is IT!'_

'If I could only get this heart of mine... to keep still...'

DOKI! DOKI! DOKI! DOKI! DOKI! DOKI! DOKI! DOKI! DOKI! DOKI!

* * *

Makoto confidently strode out of her bedroom.

"So... Heero, what would it be for today?" The amber eyed beauty repeated the line she had incessantly rehearsed within the confines of her bedroom.

"Ok... demure... confident... yet relaxed..." She muttered to no one but herself.

' _Whew... easier said than done... you can do this Makoto... you can do this...'_

It has been more than a year since they had that conversation. Makoto had been holding on to that uncertain promise that they will have an opportunity to go out for dinner and she'll probably muster all her courage to confess her feelings for Heero.

But sadly... it never came into fruition.

More than a year, well to be exact... it was already a year and half ever since that summer visit. The seasons have already come and gone but Makoto was unable to progress their relationship beyond acquaintances. It was not because Heero only visited her once every change of season, it was quite the opposite actually. The former Gundam Pilot even doubled the frequency of his trips to Amiens over the course of those 18-months.

For every visit the brown haired young man made, he ensured to pass by her flower shop to buy a bouquet of flowers. Makoto never had the courage to ask who the flowers were for out of fear that she won't be able to handle his answer. But all of the bouquets he requested always carried 3 interesting keywords: respect, regret and responsibility.

The tall young woman took consolation that with the flower choices he made, the bouquets were for someone Heero deeply respected and wanted to express sincere regret. Respect for someone probably older than him, a mentor-like figure. Regret for someone he had done some wrongdoing. Responsibility for someone he feels to be accountable for.

Of course, there were instances that her paranoia would take hold and give her outrageous ideas or out of this world delusions. She was held hostage by an unknown fear that prying into his carefully wrapped private life would cause him to shun her from his existence.

It was something that she never wanted to happen or even imagine. Heero had been a constant figure in the last eighteen months of her simple yet fulfilled life. His arrival to her flower shop allowed her to experience the feeling of romance... to like someone, to adore somebody and to feel something special for another person.

They always had those simple, seemingly nonsense small talk while sharing a warm cup of cocoa. Yet she immensely enjoyed every moment they conversed with each other... no matter how fleeting they were. Despite her inherent shyness, Makoto tried her best to bring out her tomboyish persona to strike various topics of conversation with Heero.

He was very good with current events and politics alongside its inner workings on both ESUN and the Colonies.

He was quite handy when it comes to gadgets and electronics as the brown haired young man took only 5-minutes to fix her laptop. He required no more than 5-minutes to reprogram her holo-tablet and POS counter. He finished decrypting her mobile phone within 5-minutes after a glitch occurred that saved Makoto another trip to her telecoms provider.

He rolled up his sleeves thrice already - the first was to repair her air conditioning unit, the second was to refurbish the refrigeration system used for her weather-sensitive flowers and the third one was to patch up her washing machine after its water sensor broke down.

He was everything she dreamed of. Though he was very laconic and straightforward in their conversations, she felt his sincerity on every word he spoke. She thought it was weird but found it cute nonetheless every time Heero would grunt or nod lightly when responding on close ended questions.

It was his unique way of affirmation, she mused.

He has a cool and mysterious air always swirling around him. He never laughed but he would somehow twist the corner of his lips upwards for a barely noticeable smile.

There were truly a LOT of opportune moments for her to remind him of that semi-serious promise. Yet Makoto kept on dilly dallying as she was contented on their status quo. She didn't know if he was spoken for already but somewhere deep inside her was a confident gut feel that he's still unattached.

She reckoned that women's instincts are never wrong. She felt no alarm bells of any sorts during each of their conversations.

Makoto also reasoned that she was only 23 years old while Heero admitted that he just turned 21 that year. So there was no reason to panic... or rush things. She wanted to take things slowly. She wanted to know him more.

The amber eyed florist recognized that there were a lot of moments that she failed to seize. If she was just more assertive or a tad more daring, she could have already asked him out and confessed her feelings.

Yet despite of it all... she never acted on her emotions.

Makoto feared that she'll lose the special connection she thought they share. She dreaded the thought that he'll reject her or much worse – tell her that he already has someone else.

However, there was something very different and peculiar on his next visit.

Two things.

First was quite special – it will coincide on her actual birthday. She never told him such specifics during their friendly banter.

Second and most importantly... it was the first time he informed her ahead of time on his scheduled day of visit.

The tall amber eyed beauty had been rehearsing like crazy over the past two months on how she'll ask him out in front of her life sized bedroom mirror.

She had spent various sleepless nights in preparation of this special day. A week before his scheduled visit – Makoto already had trouble sleeping out of sheer anticipation.

This was certainly it!

She was going to ask him out for that one dinner date and tell him her feelings.

Finally, after eighteen agonizing months of suppressing her emotions! This would be her moment!

Makoto deemed that the odds should now be stacked on her favor. She'll be 3 years older than him, which should somehow give her an edge of sorts when it comes to the age factor. Admittedly, at first the chestnut brown haired young woman was quite astonished to learn that Heero was 3 years younger than her. However, the soaps that she was watching during the afternoon, the novels she read before bedtime alongside the celebrity couples that have the woman a bit older than the guy only bolstered her resolve.

It was crunch time! This is it!

If he reciprocates – then it was the perfect highlight for her 24th birthday.

If not... well, Makoto was certain that she'll never forget her birthdays moving forward because of him.

* * *

Makoto wore an off-white apron on top of her cool mint green sun dress along with matching cool green flats. Earlier, while in front of the mirror, she had already let loose her long wavy chestnut brown hair. However, it was already two hours since she opened shop and the cobalt eyed young man was still nowhere in sight.

She decided to busy herself while waiting for his arrival. So far she had already completed three bouquets for three walk-in customers. The tall amber eyed beauty had finished tidying her flower shop the previous evening so the place was truly prepared.

' _There's nothing else to do while waiting for Heero...'_ She mused.

' _Maybe I should rehearse my line once more...'_

Makoto was still contemplating her next course of action that she failed to notice the soft ringing of her door chimes.

"A penny for your thoughts, Miss Florist." A cool voice gently called out to her.

' _Huh?!'_

Her lips were left wide open upon realizing who the voice belonged to as soon as she turned to face its owner.

' _H-Heero!'_

"Good morning, Makoto." Again, his deep cool voice greeted her.

This was it! Time to unleash the sacred line that she had relentlessly practiced for the past couple of months!

' _Go girl! Do it, Makoto!'_

DOKI! DOKI! DOKI! DOKI! DOKI! DOKI!

' _I CAN DO THIS!'_ She determinedly decided while using whatever burst of emotions that was emanating from her heart to bolster her drive.

"H-hey... H-H-He-Heero... w-w-what w-would it be... for today?" The tall emerald green eyed florist asked while stuttering badly from nervousness.

 _DARN IT MAKOTO! YOU BLEW IT!_

Her conscience screamed at her.

' _All those tireless months... sleepless nights... endless weeks of practice... and agonizing days of preparation... all gone to waste!'_

She frustratingly contemplated, while desperately wanting to run inside her bedroom, slam the door shut and wail her miseries to sleep.

' _It's no use... I blew my chance to ask him out... I'm so nervous and disappointed I can't steel myself to regain my composure...'_

"Are you, ok, Makoto?" Heero inquired with his dark blue irises seemingly drilling a hole deep into her emerald green orbs.

"Uhm... I... uh... I'm fine! Y-you just startled me! That's all!" She excused, unable to meet his ever piercing gaze.

"I-I w-was a-also surprised you came to visit today." The chestnut brown haired young woman added.

"But... I told you last time that my next visit will be today." Heero carefully reasoned.

' _Uh-oh... now I REALLY blew it...'_

"O-oh... y-yeah... s-sorry I forgot, Heero." She apologetically uttered, attempting to smile timidly to cover her tracks.

' _Now he'll think I don't give a damn about him...'_

The former Gundam pilot only smirked slightly before handing her a sizable box covered in green wrapper.

"Hey, what is... this... Heero?"

"Happy Birthday, Makoto. It's just a small treat." The brown haired young man answered while looking at her intently with his sharp cobalt eyes.

"I... never told you... when my birthday was... Heero." She replied with uncertainty evident from the tone of her voice.

"You mentioned it during my visit two summers ago." He gently responded while never breaking eye contact with her.

"O-oh... d-did I? I-I f-forgot! W-what is this, Heero? You shouldn't have bothered!" She exclaimed desperately attempting to divert his attention while failing badly at concealing her own growing excitement.

' _He remembers my birthday! He even brought me a present!'_

"Oh... like I told you earlier... it's just a small treat to celebrate your special day."

' _I'm getting all too giddy... but darn it... the person I really like remembered my birthday and even gave me a present!'_

Makoto nodded approvingly at the brown haired young man while she carefully removed the green gift wrap before opening the boxed package after gingerly setting it on top of a table situated next to the window pane of her shop.

She felt her heart banging madly inside her chest. She was also doing her very best on maintaining whatever composure left from her to project the image of a perfectly composed woman in front of Heero.

Yet it was extremely difficult... she was struggling to contain her own growing excitement as the man of her dreams had successfully surprised her.

Her emerald irises lit up in joyous delight as soon as she recognized what was inside the package.

It was a dark decadent chocolate cake with a simple floral decoration made of chocolate frosting.

"Thank you so much, Heero! I really like it!" Makoto excitedly cheered while smiling widely ear to ear.

She didn't hear Heero say anything.

' _Is there something wrong?'_

Silence.

' _Why is Heero not even uttering a single word?'_

Silence.

' _Why is he silent? Was he turned off by my reaction?'_

Silence.

Her mind was still wracking itself for possible answers before realizing something.

' _Uh... oh... I... think... I... know... why...'_

Her face turned pale white as soon as her comprehension was able to process it.

Right there at that very moment, Makoto wanted to disappear from the face of the earth.

She gently moved back while smiling awkwardly before releasing both of her arms wrapped tightly around Heero.

Yes... indeed, due to her sheer excitement and brought by her natural reaction, Makoto Kino instinctively locked Heero Yuy in a firm embrace after realizing earlier that he bought her a cake for her birthday.

' _Oh... my... stars... and... garters...'_

"Err... I... uhmm... I'm really sorry, Heero... I got all excited and everything, I just hugged you without thinking... sorry..." Makoto meekly and embarrassingly excused unable to meet his gaze.

' _Darn my instincts... I really like him a lot... but damn... now he'll think I'm just an easy woman...'_

Heero only kept silent but she knew that he was looking at her intently with his cobalt blue orbs.

' _What... do... I... do... oh... darn...it...he'll think I'm a shameless woman...'_

"Just tell me... if there's anything I can do... to fix..."

She was still grasping for something to excuse her actions when Makoto felt the brown haired young man tip her face gently with his fingers to meet his deep blue eyes.

"Actually, I was looking for an excuse to ask you out. As it stands, I think, you can't say no now." Heero thoughtfully responded with a small barely noticeable smirk hanging by the edge of his lips.

"Of course, I'll go with you! Anything you say, I'll do it!" Makoto quickly supplied before realizing something.

' _Hold on a sec...'_

"A-are y-you... r-really... a-asking me out?"

"I already did and you just irrevocably agreed."

Right there and then, Makoto Kino, 24-years old, single, thought she had won the lottery.

* * *

Makoto was unsure if it was the weather since the sun was high above the clear skies or she was going down with a fever or she was just blushing plainly due to her ongoing date with Heero. The emerald eyed beauty was all red as they walked side by side each other while giving him a tour around the town.

"Over there is a small bookstore. I usually go there to buy a novel every once in a while. The stall owners are a kind elderly couple, Mr. and Mrs. Dubois. Both of them are regular patrons of my flower shop as well."

"Do you like reading books?"

"Yes, I like reading to pass time. It also allows me to use my imagination." She answered, smiling openly while reminiscing her fondest moments with books.

"What books do you like to read?"

"Oh... I go for romance novels! I may not look like it but I'm a hopeless romantic!" The tall lovely woman unabashedly stated before realizing she had once again disclosed more than necessary.

' _Acckkkhhh... he'll think I'm creepy and giving him signals... this is not the route, Makoto!'_

"Uhm... I'm sorry I got carried away, Heero. How about you? Do you like reading books too?"

"It's ok, Makoto. I appreciate you sharing your passion." He replied before continuing, "I usually go for the unexciting stuff like politics and history."

She noticed him getting somewhat uneasy or slightly embarrassed from his response. But Makoto already decided long ago that if truly did like this young man, she'd have to accept or respect his inclinations.

"What was the last book you read?" Heero asked, resuming their conversation.

"Err... it was a best-selling romance novel... uhm... _'The Secret Admirer'_ by G.C. Santos" Makoto bashfully spoke while smiling awkwardly at the former Gundam Pilot.

"I see. What's it all about?"

"Well... it's about a young lady and the guy she likes. She has this huge crush on the leading man... but she's unsure on how to express herself. They just met accidentally and became friends. They really clicked well with each other during the times they spent together. Till eventually she learned that he's about to get married and he also likes her."

"Did... did they end up with each other?"

"No, she never had the courage to confess her feelings for him."

"How did the story end?"

"Well... it was bittersweet. I think that's why it was a best-selling novel. It was not the usual happy ending kind of stuff."

"I see." Heero tepidly responded while seemingly in deep thoughts before sagely adding, "Someone once told me that the best way to live life was to act on your emotions. You'll end up with nothing if you only suppress them."

The emerald eyed young lady felt her heart skip a couple of beats.

She did wonder if he meant something... or was trying to send her feelers or hints. But he just mentioned it seemingly out of the blue. She was sure of one thing though... she certainly has feelings for the ever enigmatic Heero Yuy.

Eventually, both of them agreed to go inside the small bookstore and leaf through its limited yet impressive selections. They were immediately greeted by Mrs. Anne Dubois, a petite yet kind elderly woman already at her early-sixties who was by the counter and taking care of a customer.

"Makoto! It's really nice to see you today! And it's a first time you're with someone while visiting my store." The kindly elderly woman welcomed while ushering both of them to come inside.

"Oh, I'm just taking my friend for a stroll around our small yet peaceful town." The tall tomboyish beauty reasoned.

' _Accckkhh... isn't this embarrassing... they'll tease me and Heero! I haven't even gone to a single date since I was born!'_

Makoto was still deep into her own musings when she heard Heero gently spoke.

"Hello Anne."

' _Ehhhh?!'_

"Oh good heavens! If it isn't you, Heero! Come in! Come in! I wasn't expecting that you're Makoto's date!" Mrs. Dubois elatedly answered motioning them towards her.

' _W-what?! How come they're this close?!'_

Heero gently smiled and shook hands with Mrs. Dubois while Makoto was still at a loss for words when she heard her call out to another person.

"Paul! Dear! Makoto is here along with Heero! You might want to see them!"

"Makoto and Heero, you say? I'll be right there with you!" Paul Dubois hailed back.

"He'll be excited to see both of you! He's just arranging a few old books back in the storage room. But this is quite a surprise! I never thought you know Makoto, Heero!"

"I usually buy flowers from her shop, Anne."

"Hehe, she's still single and very much available, Heero! Oh, probably because she's quite tall and has that tough tomboyish air around her that no one's ever dared to court her!" Anne Dubois teased while smiling widely at Makoto.

' _Arrgghhh... this is REALLY embarrassing!'_

Heero only smiled back at the elderly bookstore owner before her husband, Mr. Dubois met them at the counter.

"Heero and Makoto! It's a pleasant surprise to see such a lovely couple visit me and Anne here!" Paul heartily greeted before shaking hands with the former Gundam pilot.

' _L-lovely... c-couple?!'_

"It's a pleasure to visit you and Anne as well, Paul." The cobalt blue eyed young man responded in return.

"Ahhh... Makoto! I never guessed that you've been saving yourself for this fine young man!" The elderly man ribbed at her before turning back his attention to the young man beside her.

"How old are you again, Heero?"

"Twenty one."

' _Aren't you going to say something, Heero?! They are like vultures feasting on us!'_ Her thoughts screamed while desperately looking at the former Gundam Pilot.

"Look at that! And how old is Makoto again, dear?" Paul mischievously asked at his wife.

"If I remember it correctly, she's twenty three, well on her way to the peak of womanhood!" Anne gamely replied while winking at her.

' _These two septuagenarians!'_

"She just turned twenty four today." Heero supplied on her behalf.

"Oh... is it that day already? Happy Birthday, Makoto!" The elderly woman sincerely greeted.

' _Acckkhhh... this is getting out of hand already! I want to run and hide!'_

"Two, three, five or ten year age gap? Who cares if the woman is older than the guy?! What's most important is how you feel for each other!" Mr. Dubois strongly stated before nudging Heero teasingly with his elbow.

' _This has got to stop... I'll have to step in... I won't have the courage to face Heero later...'_

"Makoto is a very good friend. She's giving me a tour around the town despite her birthday." Heero kindly replied.

 _A... friend?_

She felt a sharp pinch somewhere within her chest when the word _'friend'_ was mentioned by the young man she was nurturing feelings for.

"Baahhh! It's a date, I tell you! You're one lucky man if you have Makoto by your side. She's hardworking and the people adore her!" Paul continued while building her up.

"Mr. And Mrs. Dubois... just like what Heero mentioned... we're simply _friends_. I'm just showing him around to see the sights of our small town." Makoto interjected while looking apologetically at Heero.

"We would also like to take a look at the classics and new releases you have at the store." The brown haired young man added.

Mrs. Dubois seemed to have taken the hint and smoothly diverted their conversation.

"Oh, why didn't you say so...? Well, we have a couple of new deliveries that just arrived. You know where to look, Makoto."

' _Finally! Thank you so much, Mrs. Dubois.'_

Paul Dubois was still supposed to add something but the elderly gentleman felt his wife's hand by his shoulder. His wife gave him a knowing look to which he nodded in understanding.

"Well... both of them are so spritely..." Makoto mumbled before turning to the brown haired young man beside her.

"You seem to be on good terms with Mr. and Mrs. Dubois."

"I happen to know them during one of my visits here." He simply supplied as they started checking out the books in the _'New Releases'_ section.

Makoto's curiosity wanted to get the best of her, however, she was successful in containing her growing interest at Heero's connection with the elderly couple.

' _Ok... focus... just breathe it in... if he doesn't share don't pry any more..'_

She was still busy rearranging her thoughts and composing herself when one of the titles on the bookshelf caught her eye.

"Oh... they have it already!" The chestnut brown haired beauty could not help but exclaim as she drew the book from the shelf.

"Never the Right Time." Heero softly uttered, referring to the book's title.

"What's it all about Makoto?"

"Oh... I honestly haven't read it yet but base from the synopsis I've gathered... it's about two people who always meet each other at various points of their lives. They share a mutual attraction with each other but just like the title says... they never had the right time going for the two of them", She carefully explained which elicited a confirming nod of understanding from the young man beside her.

"They should have seized the moment. Time waits for no man. Wasted opportunities only equate to unresolved emotions."

She felt a lump form somewhere at the midst of her throat... that was exactly her ordeal right now. It was her growing dilemma as the months, weeks, days passed by.

Makoto Kino was carrying a load full of profound emotions directed towards Heero Yuy.

Yet despite being aware and honest towards her feelings... she didn't have the guts to spill it over.

' _Maybe... this is a sign... Heero's trying to convince me that I should confess my feelings for him... albeit, indirectly of course.'_

"You seem quite interested on that novel. Let me get that for you as a present." Heero nonchalantly noted before swiftly snatching the book from her grasp and proceeding towards the counter.

"W-w-wait... Heero..." She trailed but her heart was banging loudly inside her chest.

Makoto knew he wouldn't take no for an answer and aside from the fact that she truly wanted the book... everything inside her was screaming in sheer delight. The man inside her heart had just bought her a present.

She was too stupefied to put any sort of struggle or let alone play-hard-to-get on such a small matter.

Heero bought her a novel that she wanted... it meant the world to Makoto.

Her lips attested to this as it broke into a warm-hearted smile while her cheeks were burning a bright shade of pink.

' _Heero...'_

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Happy New Year! I actually wanted to release the second chapter last December 2018. However, I've been very busy with personal stuff especially during the holiday season. Thank you so much, to the reader for patiently waiting. =)

The scenes between Part 1 and Part 2 are interchanging to the then and now. I just wanted to clarify this to avoid confusion on the timeline. Makoto was 23 on the first scene of Part 1 and she met Heero a year and a half prior to the start of the story. While practicing her pickup line, the succeeding scenes shifts to how she and Heero built their relationship from strangers to acquaintances.

Eventually by the time of Makoto's birthday, she'll be turning 24 while Heero is only 21. This is where the story is currently in. Hopefully, I was able to clear the confusion (if there's any). I must also admit that my writing has been really rusty. Please be patient with me!

Finally, I would like to convey my deepest and sincerest appreciation to those who have left reviews and offered very kind comments. I will finish this one for you. Lastly, to a very good friend who's still here – _**Bucio**_ , thanks a lot man!

See you on Part 3! Don't forget to leave a comment or feedback! – EZ23


	3. Her 24th Birth-Date

**The Secret Admirer**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I wrote this fanfic for my own pleasure and purely entertainment.

It's Makoto's 24th birthday and she's already having the time of her young life by spending it with the young man she's secretly harboring feelings for. Will she finally be able to confess her growing affection for Heero? Would she be able to take their relationship to the next level?

' _Tis better to have love and lost than never to have loved at all._ – Alfred Lord Tennyson

 **Part 3**

They didn't have a roadmap of activities set up for what Makoto wanted to believe as their _date_. After paying for the book, both bid farewell to the Dubois couple. Of course, Makoto did not leave unscathed... she was again subjected to a barrage of endless teasing from both Anne and Paul Dubois.

She was visibly relieved as soon as they resumed their stroll. The tall lovely florist once again took the lead as Heero's tour guide. She provided a brief background or history on a well-known establishment or landmark that they came across with to the best of her memory.

The sun was already at its peak and though the heat never affected either of them due to Amien's inherent climate both Makoto and Heero were already starving. She was quick to ask the brown haired young man for any possible cravings or preferences, but he was quick to throw back the decision at her.

"It is your birthday after all, Makoto."

Of course, despite being nervous and naturally timid, Makoto willed herself to take the initiative and brought Heero to her favorite bistro: a small, but well-known local restaurant that was rich in tradition and culture of Amiens.

The restaurant was aptly named, Pierre's d' Amiens. Located at one of the most bustling streets near the southern parts of the town it was operated and owned by Pierre St. Germaine and his family. The bistro as expected, boasted hometown delicacies such as the soup des hortillons, bisteu and the andouillette amenoise.

The menu also had a list of staple French homemade dishes such as the chicken Marengo and hachis parmentier but Pierre St. Germaine ensured that there was always a twist or touch of Amiens inserted on every entree. Finally, there were out of region specialties included as well, such as the Gratin dauphinois, Beef bourguignon, Tartiflette and Bouillabaise.

Fortunate for them it was already way past lunch time when they arrived. There was a lot of vacant chairs and tables which allowed Makoto to choose her favorite spot: a window side table overlooking the street. She was surprised however as Heero was quick to pull one of the chairs from under the table and assist her in taking a seat.

The former Gundam Pilot then took the chair directly in front of them before Gaston, one of the establishment's waiters who knew her personally approached them to take their orders.

"It is always a pleasure to serve you, mademoiselle Kino... and I see that you brought such a fine gentleman today!" The friendly attendant greeted at her while noticing Heero.

"Monsieur, my name is Gaston, and I will be assisting you today."

Gaston Arnoult, 42 years old, was a former or rather retired soldier of the now defunct United Earth Sphere Alliance military. He was sharp, cordial and always stood in attention. Many surmised that his habits tracing back during his days in the space corps elegantly reflects his professional behavior.

When the mood calls for it, Gaston would sometimes even humor various requests on tales of his survival during the bloody coup de etat that tore the once vaunted Alliance military. The veteran would oblige the restaurants guests on how he managed to destroy three enemy mobile suits before surviving the onslaught of a Gundam Pilot.

As such when he was lost in reverie, the old de maitre would smile eloquently while recalling how thankful he was for having his life spared by a Gundam.

"Pardon me sir, but did we perhaps... meet each other before?" The middle-aged man respectfully inquired while giving Heero a somewhat curious yet subtly inquisitive look.

Heero tipped his head lightly before grunting knowingly at the waiter.

"I am really unsure, but I do travel a lot because of work."

Makoto smiled kindly at the two men unaware of the possible connection shared by one another.

"Gaston, this is Heero, he's a corporate executive who travels a lot. I have a hunch that he also fought during the Eve Wars but I don't know, honestly. Right now, I am showing him around our town." The lovely florist introduced before turning to the young man in front of her.

"Heero, this is Gaston, he's a former officer of the United Earth Sphere Alliance. Currently, he's one of the best waiters here and one heck of a story teller! He's retired but never fails to delight the patrons here about his tales of valor during the war."

"Oh please, mademoiselle! You patronize me... I am but a survivor. My poor life spared from the brink of death by the grace of a Gundam pilot!" Gaston wondrously reasoned.

"But above anything else, I have to leave you two first, so you could make your selection. Call me when you are ready to order." The kind veteran closed before respectfully bowing and leaving the two of them alone.

"So... what would you like, Heero?"

"It's obvious that you should make the call, Makoto. You're a regular here, you know the specialties here." The Gundam Pilot suggested.

"Ok... and because it's my birthday today, right?" She lightly teased which earned her an approving nod from the normally taciturn young man.

The lovely florist beamed at Heero favorably before calling Gaston's attention.

"Gaston, we'll be getting the soup des hortillons, bisteu and a chicken Marengo." She ordered before turning to Heero and adding, "Also an andouillette amenoise, it's their house special."

"Those are excellent choices, mademoiselle Kino. I'll be leaving you two for the meantime to take care of your order!" Gaston courteously replied before bowing slightly at them.

"So what do you think of Amiens so far?" The emerald eyed beauty inquired hoping to continue their conversation.

"I think its homely Makoto. No wonder you enjoyed settling down here." Heero kindly answered.

"Thanks, Heero... I like the peacefulness of the countryside. The small, silent and somewhat lazy style of life really suits me."

"I somehow thought you were a big city type of woman."

"Oh... I like living on the fast lane before. Cities like Tokyo and New York... but this is where my heart is. The people you meet here are true persons... they know you not because they need you for something but because they appreciate you for what you are." She replied while sharing her insights at the young man before her.

"I see. If ever you were given the choice, would you transfer to a bustling city and earn big? Or probably live by the ocean side or lake shore? Or is it still the countryside?"

"Hmmm... let me think..." She trailed while giving his choices serious consideration.

"I would still choose the countryside. You know how much I love tending to my flowers. The quiet life suits me best. I'll probably settle down here, Heero." Makoto unknowingly blurted before realizing the content of her response.

"Have you ever thought of settling down?"

"I... uh... err..." She stammered, unable to continue as her heart started banging wildly inside her chest.

' _Now is your chance, Makoto!'_

"We-we-well... I..."

' _Come on! You can do it! Even if it's just broad daylight and you're having lunch with him!'_

"I... y-yes... I-I do..."

She noticed Heero smiled slightly before pressing with his next question.

"I... see." The taciturn young man thoughtfully replied while nodding slowly in understanding.

' _OHHH THERE'S NO ONE ELSE!'_

' _IT'S YOU HEERO! I'M HOPELESSLY IN LOVE WITH YOU!'_

Her mind screamed at her... imploring Makoto to take the next big step.

"W-w-well... r-right n-now... there's n-no o-one..." She nervously replied.

' _SEIZE THE MOMENT!'_

' _THE MOMENT IS NOW!'_

"Oh, okay." Heero shortly stated while his cobalt blue orbs were deeply gazing at hers.

' _Makoto, you fool! Now is your damn chance!'_

"B-but... t-t-there's... t-this g-guy... t-that I like!" She managed to blurt out of nervousness and anticipation.

"He must be a really special guy to earn your affections, Makoto."

Right at that very moment, she really wanted to faint... her heartbeats were drumming the very confines of her rib cage.

Makoto knew that if they continue with the topic it would be a good opening for her to come out clean. She could finally put to rest the emotions swirling inside her heart. However, she greatly feared the possible rejection that Heero might hand out in the event that he only thinks of her as a friend.

' _Well... you can't hide your feelings forever Makoto. The longer you linger, the longer you'll agonize on how to confess your emotions for him.'_

She was still brooding on how or where to start when Gaston returned to serve their food.

The waiter seemed to have taken a hint on their situation as instead of offering to entertain them with his usual stories of valor and gallantry, Gaston bowed respectfully to each of them before taking his leave.

Both of them quietly started eating their food, as expected Pierre's serving was not only sumptuous to the taste buds but also dauntingly bountiful in quantity.

"This is truly a great place, Makoto." Her guest sincerely commended.

"Thanks, Heero, I could say that this is where I indulge myself whenever I crave home style cooking here in Amiens."

"Do you like to cook, Makoto?" He then inquired out of nowhere.

"Yes, though honestly speaking, it would mostly be the local cuisine from my hometown in Japan. I've learned a few recipes here in France." She easily stated before realizing something.

' _I-is... is he... measuring or sizing up my capabilities as a home maker?'_

She was still immersed on such musings when Heero asked another question.

"I see. I also like Japanese cuisine."

"Of course, because you're half Japanese, like you've told me before." Makoto lightly teased as they continued with their meal.

"How about you... do you cook too, Heero? Or do you even know how to cook?" She impishly queried.

"Yes, but not probably as good as you are. It's a necessary skill since I live alone. I can't always depend on delivery or take outs or daily food trips." The brown haired young man kidded gently in return.

The lovely florist chuckled softly at his response. Soon they moved to various topics while having their lunch. It was truly surreal for Makoto as she was immensely enjoying their time together. The emerald eyed young woman could boldly claim that she was certainly having the time of her life. She found herself mesmerized as he listened to her while sharing his own viewpoint on a particular subject.

"You seem to be the type who likes to take care of people, Makoto. I just noticed on how you assist not just your customers, but also the people you barely know." Heero wistfully stated after hearing her response from a question he threw earlier.

"Well... you know I lost my parents already. I don't have any known relatives from both sides... so you could say that in my own small way... I don't want anyone to feel lonely." She honestly shared after seriously contemplating his observation.

"Does that mean... you are... lonely?" He directly asked with his cobalt blue orbs looking deeply into hers.

"Yes... no man is an island as they say, Heero. I really want to settle down... just a quiet family. A loving husband and lovely kids at home... my happiness is just simple, Heero." Makoto dreamily replied, immersed from the depths of the young man's bewitching gaze.

"Hnnn." He softly grunted in response while nodding his head in solemn approval.

Makoto knew at that very moment she has truly fallen for Heero Yuy.

' _If... if only... I am able to summon enough courage to confess my feelings for you...'_

Both of them agreed on most the matters they were in discussion but during the few ones they didn't she noticed that the brown haired young man always listened to her thoughts and respected her opinion.

' _You're the one... I'd like to spend the rest of my life with. I honestly don't know you that much... but I couldn't teach my heart who to love... it beats only for you...'_

She knew that his actions were sincere because despite his enigmatic nature... Makato felt the sheer earnestness of his words through his gestures coupled with those fleeting instances his cobalt orbs seemed unusually vulnerable to her own gaze.

' _I just want a small home and a simple life. You as my husband and our beautiful kids. I don't need a lot of money to be happy... just enough to get by. Because with you beside me... I am already complete.'_

The flow of their conversation was natural and seemed unending. She felt a connection, similar but more profound than their previous conversations. He truly was all she ever dreamed of... a man who listens and respects her opinions.

The two of them lost track of the time and when they finally finished their meal it was already past 2:30pm. Heero readily paid for their bill despite her own insistence on treating him because it was her birthday.

She was also visibly surprised when Heero politely excused himself to answer a phone call. He stood up and took a few steps away from her.

Curiosity getting the best of her, Makoto strained her ears in an attempt to listen on his conversation.

"Yes... I see..." The former Gundam Pilot replied to the person on the other line.

She noticed him discreetly gazing at her with his ocean blue eyes before shifting his attention back at the caller.

"I am with someone right now... ok... are you sure..."

' _Who's he talking with? It's probably his boss or someone with a higher authority from work.'_

"You are just within the vicinity? Ok... I'm here at Pierre D' Amiens."

' _I hope there's nothing wrong at his work. I still want to spend the rest of the day with him...'_

"Five minutes? I see... we'll wait for you then."

' _Who could it be? This person seems to know Amiens a lot.'_

"Ok... take care." Heero uttered before disconnecting the line.

The brown haired young man swiftly returned to their table and switched back his attention to her.

"My apologies, Makoto, something came up. We'll need to wait for someone, I hope it's fine with you..."

"Of course, don't worry about me! It seems to be important and I'm truly sorry but not really eavesdropping... just overheard you saying that the person is just within the vicinity." She kindly stated.

"Yes... do you still want to order anything, Makoto?" Heero kindly offered.

"No, I'm fine. But you do seem worried Heero. If you want to I could leave already so you could go about your business... we could... probably meet again later?"

"I... still want to spend time with you, Makoto. That is... aside from the fact it is your birthday today."

She felt her heart beat wildly inside her chest upon hearing his words.

It was really enough to stir her emotions.

She likes him a lot.

Yet she truly feels that saying _"like"_ was still an understatement.

She was very much in love with Heero Yuy.

Yes, the lovely florist agreed inwardly to herself... that was the most appropriate description to her feelings.

' _I do love him! I am so much in love with you, Heero!'_

Makoto resolved to tell him everything as soon as they meet each other again after his meeting.

"Ok... I'll just go back to my shop first and wait for you there." The emerald eyed young woman elatedly told Heero.

The former Gundam pilot smiled slightly before nodding softly in conformity.

She lovingly smiled back in return before saying good bye at him.

" _I will definitely confess my feelings for you! I'll just take homecourt advantage within the confines of my shop to stack up the odds in my favor!"_

Makoto decided as she confidently made her way back to her residence.

* * *

Makoto thought there was an unusual bounce on her steps as she walked contentedly towards the direction of her floral shop. The tall young woman was already block away from Pierre's when she came across a black limousine bearing a familiar coat of arms that slowly dropped down its heavily tinted passenger window as soon as it was side by side with her.

"Is it... really you, Makoto Kino?" A regal yet friendly voice hailed at her.

' _That sounds familiar...'_

Instinctively her head turned towards the direction of the speaker.

Her mouth was left slightly agape upon realizing who it was.

"Ms. Noventa! Good afternoon, I never expected to come across you here." Makoto respectfully greeted in return after peering inside the car's open window.

"Please, I told you before, just call me Sylvia." The other person humbly requested.

"Where are my manners? Please get inside the vehicle... it's still early afternoon, the sun is very much at its peak."

"I-it's alright... I'm also going the opposite way." She politely declined while smiling kindly at the young woman seated inside the car.

The person was no other than Sylvia Noventa, 21 years old, granddaughter of the late Field Marshal Noventa, a former high ranking official of the long defunct United Earth Sphere Alliance. Despite her family's decision to withdraw from the political scene and focus their efforts primarily on their thriving businesses in trade and commerce, there has been a strong and persistent demand from the public for Sylvia to enter the political arena.

The granddaughter of the former Field Marshal was a very lovely woman... with many comparing her beauty to that of Vice Foreign Minister Relena Peacecraft. The similarity might have been brought into light with the way Sylvia exudes a naturally refined aura as she carries herself with elegance beyond measure.

She stood at around five feet and six inches, had shoulder length golden brown hair and a face that could turn guys heads towards her way. Sylvia's calm green eyes were different from Makoto's emerald orbs... the Noventa heiress reflects humility, composure and nobility while those of the lovely florist emanates kindness, playfulness and that regular girl-next-door appeal.

Sylvia was among what Makoto considers as her VIP customers. Though the young Noventa would only buy from her once or twice a year, she had made it a point to provide the best arrangement that she could on those rare occasions.

"Please, Makoto just call me Sylvia." She humbly told her.

"Ohh... it's embarrassing to call you that, Ms. Noventa!" Makoto replied feeling the heat rush through her ears.

' _With our huge difference in stature... even if I'm two years older than her... I am still too conscious to just simply act too chummy with her.'_

"Makoto... please, I insist." Sylvia graciously requested giving her no choice but to acquiesce.

"Yes... Sylvia." She replied while smiling apologetically at the young heiress.

"Oh, by the way, what brings you here in Amiens?"

"I'm here to meet someone. I just happened to see you walking the opposite direction while on the way." Sylvia explained after exiting her limousine.

"How about you, Makoto? Why are you walking under the heat of the afternoon sun?"

"Ms. Noventa! I mean, Sylvia... please, get inside your car... it's a bit hot right now!" She cautioned while also mortified that a woman of Sylvia Noventa's status would alight from her vehicle just to talk with her.

"Makoto, please answer my query first." The lovely heiress entreated.

"I had lunch with a close friend at Pierre's. He had to meet someone which is why I'm heading back to my shop."

"What a coincidence! I'm supposed to meet someone there too!" Sylvia elatedly replied upon hearing her answer.

"R-really?"

"Yes, I'm meeting my fiancée." The young Noventa disclosed as her eyes gleamed with untainted happiness.

"O-ohh... I-I... s-see..." She faintly uttered, feeling her heart banging loudly inside her chest.

"His name is Heero Yuy."

At that very moment, Makoto thought that time stood still between the two of them.

Like everything went into a pause after hearing those words.

" _His name is Heero Yuy…"_

" _Yes, I'm meeting my fiancée."_

It echoed repeatedly over and over again.

The realization finally settling in brought a stabbing pain somewhere inside her chest.

She thought that the whole world came crashing down on her.

Burying and drowning Makoto into a dark, hopeless abyss.

Sound seemed to have dissipated… just a long stinging noise scratching at the innards of her mind.

The only other thing she could hear was the loud echoing beats of her heart... as it winced painfully from the revelation that just unfolded before her.

' _Heero... is Sylvia's fiancée...'_

The young man she had long admired and had come to love was already spoken for.

Makoto craned her neck downward in defeat… as she left Sylvia Noventa without even saying goodbye.

* * *

Fortunately, there was still some semblance of consciousness or specks of mindfulness on her part as the lovely florist was able to close her shop for the remainder of the day. Admittedly, Makoto had almost no idea how she was able to get back to her place after learning the relationship between Heero Yuy and Sylvia Noventa.

She quietly went up the stairs to her bedroom, leaving its door unintentionally open before throwing herself face down on the bed.

The tall young woman sighed repeatedly while burying her face firmly on her pillow.

" _His name is Heero Yuy…"_

" _Yes, I'm meeting my fiancée."_

Those words… continued to taunt her… torture her.

She was able to loosen the growing tightness inside her chest after a croaked sob managed to escape from her lungs.

It was followed by another.

And another.

Till her room became a silent witness as Makoto finally allowed herself to weep while tears slowly streamed down her emerald eyes.

"Heero…" she gently uttered.

' _He was already taken… Sylvia Noventa is his fiancé. The reason he was always here in Amiens was to visit her…'_

She desperately wanted to stop the tears streaking down her eyes, but it was human instinct to release pent up emotions whether it be caused by sadness or joy in the form of saline crystal liquid.

' _So… this is the feeling of losing your first love. This is the feeling of an unrealized, one-sided love.'_ Makoto mused as tears continued to trail down on her cheeks.

She wanted to console herself.

She wanted to believe on the fact that without her admission, things would not be awkward between them.

She wanted to settle on the belief that it was way better to keep her love hidden if she'll only be rejected since he was already engaged.

Makoto just wanted to place the blame entirely on herself. She didn't ask him if there was already someone special in his life. She merely assumed that he was still single and unspoken for based from the bouquets he orders from her.

There have been many opportunities for her to get to know him more. Yet she only focused on her assumptions and her fervent resolve on confessing her feelings for him. But how could she be solely blamed?

It was her first time to like someone.

It was her first time to fall in love with another person.

No matter how clumsily she tried to handle the situation, Makoto was still placed in a scenario entirely new to her. She had no prior experience on what to do when you love someone romantically.

"Oh well… so this is what it means to get your heart broken." She sniffled while gently dabbing her red swollen eyes with a tissue paper.

Strewn across her bed were crumpled and balled pieces of tissues. A clear evidence that she had truly cried a lot for Heero despite not being able to confess her feelings.

Makoto did not know how much time had already passed since she went inside her bedroom to cry out her sorrows earlier. She was purged off her musings after hearing the steady gentle knocking down on her main door.

She spared a glance at her bedside clock and noticed that the time was already past five in the afternoon. Without giving much thought and only wanting to determine the visitor, she quickly made her way downstairs.

Whoever it was, the person was still gently knocking at the door when she unlocked and lightly opened it.

"I'm sorry… we're already closed for the day…" The lovely florist explained before recognizing the individual on the other side of her main door.

"Makoto, it's me… Heero."

* * *

She was tongue-tied.

Visibly surprised at seeing him. She was no longer expecting the former Gundam Pilot after the episode with Sylvia Noventa earlier.

The tall young woman scrambled for words to say but Heero beat her to it.

"I waited for you for an hour before deciding to knock on the door after seeing you've closed shop for today."

' _Good graces... he'll see my tear-stricken face and swollen red eyes…'_

She mused while feeling a bit startled after hearing he waited for more than an hour at her shop's patio.

"Oh… uhm… so sorry Heero… I'm feeling under the weather right now. Probably after walking under the sun on my way home from Pierre's."

She noticed him looking intently at her as if trying to measure her words before nodding softly in understanding.

"We'll have to take a rain check and cut your birthday celebration short then, Makoto."

She peered slightly at him and noted some disappointment yet concern on his normally indecipherable cobalt eyes.

"Yeah… I'm really sorry, H-Heero. We… we'll have to do it some other time…" Makoto agreed, unable to meet his gaze.

"Please… don't apologize. I fear it's my fault you got ill after our walk earlier." Heero explained while still attempting to meet her eyes.

"It's… it's alright…"

"Are you really ok, Makoto?" The young man her heart desires sincerely inquired while staring intently at her.

"Yeah… I am. Just… just took a couple of pills and… I'm already a bit woozy. I'll see you again soon, Heero. Sorry, if it sounds like I'm pushing you away." Makoto attempted to clarify after finally meeting his gentle stare.

"I understand. Take care, Makoto." He responded while tipping his head and smiling slightly at her.

Heero was about to take his leave before realizing something, he smoothly handed her the present they bought at the Dubois' bookstore earlier.

"You forgot your book, Makoto. Happy Birthday." Heero softly uttered, his cobalt blue eyes looking intensely at her.

She watched him turn his back from her before going on his way.

Makoto quietly closed and locked the door to its latch.

A few minutes had already passed, and the lovely florist was still staring at her closed main door.

A bitter smile laced her lips.

She held the book tightly, close towards her chest.

She nodded softly in understanding of the situation after contemplating all the events that transpired between her and the brown haired young man.

"I… I like you, Heero. I never had the courage to speak of it before… you were the first person I fell for in all my 24 years. I had a crush on you the first time I saw you but it's well beyond that now."

"I love you, Heero." Makoto forlornly spoke as tears escaped from her emerald eyes while staring longingly at the tightly shut door.

Her hands shook silently... causing the book that she held to escape her grasp.

It fell on the floor with a low thud.

Makoto didn't pay much attention but instead, she used both of her palms to cover her face while weeping in despair.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

First of all, my sincerest gratitude to the supporters and reviews I've received for this story. It took me more than 10 months to update and my apologies too if some thought that I have already abandoned this mini-series.

I'd like to greet everyone in advance: Happy Thanksgiving, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! The succeeding installment would most likely be out by next year, so everyone, have patience and please wait! =)

The update is a direct continuation of Heero and Makoto's date from the previous chapter. We get to see a lot more interaction between our main couple. So, there's not much back and forth between the past and present on chapter 3 unlike the previous 2 chapters.

Finally, with the entry of Sylvia Noventa – does that mean we're looking at a love triangle here? A third wheel? A new challenger? A rival? Please stay tuned for the next installment of "The Secret Admirer"!

Again, to the readers – thank you so much for the feedback! It's among the drivers motivating me to continue and finish the story. Don't forget to tell me what you think! _**– EZ23**_


End file.
